


to tie up loose ends, to make amends

by archivee



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Second Person, Spoilers, don't read if you haven't watched today's episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivee/pseuds/archivee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his eyes said it all, i started to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to tie up loose ends, to make amends

_You love Kyouko Kirigiri._

Kirigiri was lovely. Reasonable. Before this 3rd instance of mutual murder, you kissed her in the restroom. Her lips were soft and she smelt of something _exotic_. She was beautiful, and you felt lucky that you were kissing Kirigiri.

\--

You find the fresh corpses of security officers. You run, you run to tell everybody. There was yelling, red flashing lights; you couldn't _. You tried to get out your discovery of the bodies, but you could barely tell was going on. Did you pass out?_

\--

After running for so long, you see Kirigiri and the former SHSL Animator. You hug her. You were so happy that she was here, _alive_ , breathing. She smiled, holding your hand. "I'm glad to see you too," she said.

\--

You woke up, hearing Naegi. You couldn't hear him, but he sounded ecstatic. Then, you hear his voice crack in the back of his throat. You look, and you break. This is a dream, but your hiccups and sobs were too real. She couldn't avoid it; she knew since the first day she was going to _die_.

_You loved Kyouko Kirigiri._

**Author's Note:**

> title is from song 24 by jem
> 
> i actually cried when kirigiri died, please help


End file.
